Older updates
June 2012 Updates 1) Battle Pirates Update - 28 June 2012 Greetings Captains, We have just released an update that adjusts the numeric (difficulty) values of salvage fleets to be more in line with what level your base should be in order to attack them. The actual functionality of the salvage fleets remains unchanged. The levels on resource mines has also been changed in this fashion. This should help all players, especially new ones, identify which salvage fleets and mines are appropriate for their level. There is a change to the "Victory" pop-up window. It will no longer tell you when you did not receive a blueprint, but you will get notified when you DO get a blueprint. A new achievement system has been implemented with an initial 13 achievements. The graphics for warehouses now more accurately reflect the percentage of how full they are. A loophole for the instant-repair glitch has been rectified. Also, in fleet battles the marked ship will now display all weapons instead of just the first four. 2) Battleship and Battlecruiser Update - 15 June 12 Draconian Battleship: the ship has had its maximum tonnage increased by 1000 more tons, increased its built-in missile and ballistic defense by 10%, and provided a 10% bonus to the range of ballistic weapons. Draconian Battlecruiser: the ship has been enhanced with its anti-sub role a bit more clearly by converting all four weapon slots into underwater-capable weapon slots, doubling its built in sonar range, and its maximum tonnage increased by 1000 more tons. There has been some confusion in regards to new text that was added to the post-battle pop-up window. The text states that hulls can be won via blueprints by attacking salvage ships. There are currently no hulls that can be earned in blueprint form from salvage ships. However, that's not to say that there won't be sometime in the future. 3) Fleet Launching Update 14 June 2012 Late last night we issued a small update that alters fleet launching from your base. Ships will now launch further away from the base, which will make it easier to select them. Your fleets will now launch at a fixed position around your base in correspondence with its fleet number. Now, Fleet 1 will launch at the 6o'clock position and each subsequent fleet will launch +36 degrees around the base (clockwise). 4) CEO warns cheaters May 2012 Update A major update to the game was reased with numerous code changes, graphics updates, and bug fixes. Here is a quick overview of the improvements: The user interface is more visceral and includes an improved mission log and sonar mini-map. New world map animations including waves around ships & islands and water shimmer effects Hundreds of bug fixes New game soundtrack for your base, world map and combat scenarios. New environmental art including sunken buildings, coral reefs and trenches All of the Forsaken hulls have a stylish new streamlined look Ship weapons fire is more detailed and the shells are more distinct from each other. All Forsaken buildings are redesigned and have more engaging animations. Visuals in combat include ship wakes and ship & building explosions New loading screen art featuring the rival factions of the Forsaken and the Draconian. Forsaken prize hulls have not been changed to allow the winners to keep their status The update was a bit too large to properly identify all the things that would become broken afterwards however, resulting in community backlash and demands to revert back items that became broken. Kixeye responded immediately with around-the-clock corrections, 17 May 2012 - Chat font & color fixed - Chat resizing fixed - Sun shimmer on world map is gone - Health bars gone from walls - Health bars & progress bars moved up to be visible - Health bars smaller and changed colors. - You can now select ships and salvage right next to a base - Existing ships have been restored - Warehouse bug fixed- Some loading issues fixed- Battle UI fixed (at smaller resolutions, the health bar will no longer block the screen) - fixed refit speedups - fixed laser targeting issue (actually, laser targeting worked, but ships were still seen as targets while the damage animation was executing) - more some loading issues fixed - old walls are back!!! - updated defensive platforms For the Weekend of March 9-11, 2012 According to latest news at http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/179944-Battle-Pirates-Update-March-7-2012, the weekend of March 9-11 will celebrate the release of new technology with a mini-event which will spawn a lot of Draconian fleets and allow players to work on their resource collecting. Although the actual end time of the event is unknown, the usual 1/2 repair time for ships will be in effect! New Technology Released as Part of the Bonus Event • Scramjet Engine – Increases missile range • Slide Loader – Increase mortar fire rate (but lowers damage) Bug Fixes • Ships will no longer “disappear” upon completing a refit • A 6th ship will no longer appear in the middle of a battle screen. It may also be a good time to clean up all of those Draconian Bases that are still laying around from the last raid. One technique that you may choose to use is to use your best fleet on a higher level Drac base just before you need to log off for a longer period of time (to sleep, for example). This way your fleet can repair while you are away. Just a thought. Happy hunting! 17 Feb Base Invaders II From https://www.facebook.com/events/169153689866276/ The Draconian Empire has resumed Outpost construction in earnest. Forsaken Intelligence reports that these new settlements possess defensive turrets outfitted with cutting-edge technology. We must acquire their knowledge of ship armor and shift the balance of power for good. Our only chance is to act together. United. Will you honor your fellow Forsaken and charge into the fray? Base Invaders II Start Times: Sectors 1-100: 9am PST {C}Sectors 101-200: 10am PST {C}Sectors 201-300: 11am PST {C}Sectors 301-400: 12pm PST {C}Sectors 400+: 1pm PST All players will have 72 hours to execute this coordinated attack. According to latest news at http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/174757-Base-Invaders-II-Briefing. The Price for the top 4 sector winners is the Sea Scorpion Hull, 7 weapons, 3 special, 1 Armor and 400 cargo space, max weight 4500, map speeed 27 mph. The quota prize is Compound panel A, B, C, D and E which has Ballistic , explosive and missile defences of 10%, 16%, 22%, 28% and 33% respectively. 17 Feb update New base defense specials can be researched at the advanced lab. #Enhanced Propulsion to increase the bombard rockets range. #Barrage Rack increases flak guns salvo which is the number of rockets it can fire at one time. Minor updates Feb 2012: #11 Feb 2012: You can see the id of player in map by clicking on the base. The base information bubble will show the player id at the last line. You can also find out the player id of any fleet by doing the same thing. http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/169132-Player-ID-s-In-Game #28 Jan 2012: update Blueprint weapons' building damages. All weapon info in the game will be updated to show 'building damage' in addition to the ship damage. This does not change anything in combat only the information shown for the weapons in the Intelligence Lab and tooltips. http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/162681-Missing-Weapon-Stats-UPDATE 10 Feb 2012: Special panels and casing for defensive platforms Defensive platforms now have a special slot for additional special panels and casings. These casings and panels give defence bonus to the defensive platform against 1 kind of atttacks: Ballistic, explosive, missile or launch pad rockets. To use the specials, #please research them at the Advanced Lab. #Then click your defence platform and click set turrent. #you will see a slot name "change special" under the Base weapon. #Click the slot and choose your special. *They are for Level 3 or 4 Defensive platforms only. Here are the special panels or casings. *they need to be researched at the Advanced Lab first and every kind of specials have 3 levels. Reactive Panels: anti-missile Ablative Panels: Anti-mortar Layered Panels: Anti-ballistic Thermobaric casings: increase missile damage of sentinents. The Streakbreaker has been announced and live in the game from 6 Feb 2012. Background *Blueprints contain plans for Draconian technology. There is a small chance that after successful combat against a Draconian fleet the player will find a Blueprint. *Smaller Blueprints are made from four pieces while larger ones require up to nine pieces. *Blueprints are grouped into three tiers. Each Drac fleet will drop Blueprints from only one tier depending on their level. *Once a player has four active Blueprints (eg Blueprints for which the player has at least one piece but has not yet collected all pieces) they will need to complete one of the four active Blueprints before a brand new Blueprint will drop. *This four Blueprint 'window' works per tier. So the most Blueprints a player can have active at one time is twelve. The reason for the four Blueprint 'window' is to help the player to complete Blueprints in a reasonable amount of time. More information on the Blueprint system can be found here. Blueprints drop completely randomly. This means that for most players they will get Blueprints regularly as they defeat Drac fleets. But it also means that for a small percentage of players they will essentially have 'bad' luck and receive few, if any, Blueprints. The Streak-Breaker has been added to remove 'bad' luck from the system (and the good luck too when you get too many Brueprints, the lucky streak will end soon). The Streak-Breaker We have modified the Blueprint drop system so that it records how many Blueprints and battles each player has accrued. This data is used to keep track of the 'luck' of the player. If a player experiences a period of 'bad' luck with no drops the Streak-Breaker will kick in and automatically award the player a drop at the end of their next successful battle. This ensures that players will gain Blueprints more evenly as they battle Drac fleets. The Streak-Breaker is 'neutral' which means it also kicks in to stop periods of extreme 'good' luck and slows down Blueprint drops for players who have had many Blueprint pieces in quick succession. If the system were not neutral we would not be able to control the drop-rate. From Paul Preece, Kixeye Base Invader The winners are out and some may have met their winners when they login to their accounts via a popup screen. To know the winners, follow the link below to the leaderboard http://apps.facebook.com/battlepirates/leaderboard Base Invaders Briefing 28/1/2012 TIP in Winning With Minimal Repairs: Top Fleet types to use. Currently Engine Subs with instant repairs seem to be doing the best against bases. Coming up second are Du4 Sea Wolfs with thuds 17.5 mins per ship. Best chances of soloing bases are the ones that are 2-5 levels below your own. The higher the base level the stronger the base defenses & the stronger the fleets you'll face. When attacking a base, come in from the side. If you come in from the bottom BOTH defensive platforms will fire at your fleet at the same time. If you come in on the right or left side you can take out that side, then target the other defensive platform moving across the middle of the map to it. With HB1/Thud IV you can hit the main platform as you're heading to the final defensive platform on the opposite side that you came in on. Faster lower repair fleets are doing much better then stronger slower fleets they are just getting less resources per base. The trade off in using a stronger fleet is that you have to waste a lot of resources with your stronger fleet in repairs, but you can hit more bases at a time & gain more resources. If you do NOT have Sea Wolfs or Subs you can use Battle Barges with Thud IV & the highest armor available to you. Some players are reporting success at combining Armor Specials (Reactive, Albative, & Layered Armor) with an attack range increase or combat speed increase. Good Luck Captains, & Happy Hunting. ~ LordDrago The very first Base Invaders event is starting soon! During this event the Draconians are stepping up their campaign to colonize and crush the sectors currently occupied by the Forsaken. Using the resources gathered during the last four Revenge Raids, the Dracs will start construction of their mighty war bases. Expect Draconian construction sites to arrive quickly and be very well guarded. Count on their best fleets and heaviest defense platforms to be deployed as they seek to delay and deter any Forsaken response. They are highly organized. But in their hubris they have underestimated the Forsaken yet again. Incomplete Drac bases have only a tiny fraction of the power a fully operational base would have, which gives the Forsaken an opportunity to strike. In preparation for this very day the Forsaken Council has been training their Captains to join forces and work cooperatively. Up to four players can now join forces in a single battle to create huge armadas of Forsaken ships - an unstoppable force to overcome any immovable object. No, the Dracs will not see this coming... So Captains, be cooperative, be brave, be victorious, and we will all prevail! Combat Rules This event is primarily a multiplayer combat event. To succeed you will need to group up with other players and attack as a combined force. The more players you fight alongside, the less damage you will take and the faster you will achieve the event prizes. *'Quota and leaderboard points are awarded from the damage you do to Drac base platforms and ships.' *Looted resources no longer count toward quota and leaderboard points. *'Draconian bases are numbered like player bases.' *'Loot is given equally to all players in the same battle whenever any single Drac platform or ship is destroyed. '''The more powerful the Drac base the more loot is given from destroying it. Players will be able to over-loot up to 5x just as when attacking player bases. *'Up to four players can be in combat against a Draconian Outpost at one time.' *'Battles are 'rolling' which means that players can join while other players are already in combat.' **A yellow glow around a Draconian Outpost means that it has less than 4 players attacking it, and you are able to join the battle if you so choose. **A red glow around a Draconian Outpost means that the maximum 4 players are already in combat and you cannot join. *Only Draconian Outposts support 4 player battles. Salvages, player bases, etc. are still single fleets, or a maximum of 2 players (attacker vs defender). *'There is no Friendly Fire! You cannot attack or damage other players' ships while in combat against a Draconian Outpost. *'''Each player can only have 1 fleet in a multiplayer battle. Prizes Due to the epicness of the event a suitably epic prize has been garnered. The blueprint to the largest Draconian ship to date, the mighty Dreadnought, has been found and will be given to the top 4 players in each sector. Not the best 4 player group but the best 4 players. Nevertheless, grouping up with 4 other players will lead to less damage to your ships and quicker progression in the event. Please note, leaderboard/quota points are generated from the damage done to Drac platforms and defending ships. Looted resources no longer count toward leaderboard/quota points. Sector Prize: Draconian Dreadnought Hull for the top 4 players. 8 Weapons, 4 armors, 4 specials, 13000 total weight. Quota Prize: Draconian Compound Armor. Reduces damage taken from all surface weapons. Quota Point Requirements: Quota #1 = 80,000 points, Quota #2 = 800,000 points, & Quota #3 = 8,000,000 points. Extra Information Repairs time will be halved during the event and Salvage fleets will drop off in number as the Draconian channel more of their resources into constructing bases. Player relocation will also be off. Good luck Captains! Cooperate with your Forsaken brethren and show the Draconians the righteous power of the Forsaken Alliance! -CM Swag Information source http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/162554-Base-Invaders-Briefing Update to Hailstorm on 1/26/2012 Greetings Captains, Yesterday we delivered an evening update that adjusted the effectiveness of Hailstorm Turrets against Victory Mortars. The adjustments to the Hailstorms do not affect their use in fleet battles. We try very hard to release community announcements in conjunction with game updates. Our commitment is to provide you with an awesome gaming experience, and we will continue to improve our announcement process. As new features are added to Battle Pirates (and believe me we have a lot of awesomesauce planned) we will be working in parallel to balance existing features. Best of luck, Captains! -SWAG From http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/161678-Hailstorm-Update Battle Pirates: Base Invaders 25 2012in-game reports tells that Reports from Forsaken Intelligence point to disturbing developments in the Draconian Empire -- intense construction of new Outposts is underway. We cannot allow these Draconian settlements to gain full functionality. We must strike hard together. Each sector will join forces on January 28th to eliminate all construction sites. Base Invaders Start Times:** Sectors 1-100: 9am PST Sectors 101-200: 10am PST Sectors 201-300: 11am PST Sectors 301-400: 12pm PST Sectors 400+: 1pm PST ** All players will have 72 hours to execute this coordinated attack. The Duration is from Saturday 28 Jan 2012 at 9:00am until Tuesday January 31 at 9:00am. By Admiral Dredge Event website is at https://www.facebook.com/events/231887376892593/ Battle Pirates Update January 20th New Blueprints:'' Small, Medium & Large Cargo Holds -'' Available in three sizes, the Cargo Hold can increase space on your ships, enabling you to transport more resources at once. New Blueprints: Hull Streamlining I, II, & III '-' '''Hull Streamlining increases your ship's cruise speed on the World Map. '''Tutorial Bugs Fixed: A bunch of typos & other small bugs were fixed as part of this release. Improved Hack Checks: 'Better, faster, stronger tools to help us deal with hackers. For a full list of updates & past updates check here. 'Battle Pirates Update January 13th Blueprint Streakbreaker: (Still awaiting implementation or confirmation that it has been implemented) This passive feature will award a player with a blueprint piece if they have destroyed a certain number of Draconian fleets & not yet received one. Basically, no more scenarios of destroying 1,000 fleets and not receiving a blueprint. Hammerhead Hull as Foresaken Tech: (Implemented) All players will now have access to the Hammerhead Hull that is unlockable in the Naval Lab. This version does not have the "tiger stripes" paint that the previous versions had. The yellow & orange painted hulls will remain exclusive to the winners of Revenge Raid I & II. Hammerhead Variants A & B: (Implemented) The Council has also completed its update of the advanced variants of the Hammerhead. Both A & B have received an increase of 1000 armor points, 50% extra turning speed, & an increase in evade. We advise captains with those advanced hulls to test them out in battle & provide feedback on their newly enhanced capabilities. Hammerhead A & B have also been given slightly more max weight to compensate for the increase in armor. Ship Dock Level 10 has had it's max fleet weight slightly increased as well. You may notice that your Hammerhead A or B's need to be repaired. This is due to the increase in armor points appearing as 'damage' when actually it is just missing the extra health from the extra armor. Your Hammerhead A & B ships are not any worse off than they were, they just need to be repaired back to full health, which is now +1000 armor points. Free Officer: (Implemented) Each player will now receive one officer to assign to any task & will not require you to recruit a friend to obtain. Further updates to the Streak-Breaker & Officers are coming so stay tuned! Paul Preece Exec Producer As more info on the update becomes available, this will be edited to reflect what is going on. NOTE: For full list of updates check here.